militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bill Gunston
Bill Gunston OBE FRAeS (1 March 1927 - 1 June 2013) was an internationally respected aviation and military author. He flew with Britain's Royal Air Force from 1943 to 1948, and was a flying instructor. He spent most of his adult life doing research and writing on aircraft and aviation. He was the author of over 350 books and articles. His work included many books published by Salamander Books. Early life Born William Tudor Gunston in London in 1927,"William Tudor Gunston." Contemporary Authors Online. Detroit: Gale, 2001. Biography In Context. Web. 21 Feb. 2013. Gunston was educated at Pinner County Grammar School. In his spare time, he was Flight Sergeant in the school Air Training Corps squadron and, for several months, the London Philharmonic Orchestra's librarian . On leaving school, Gunston joined the Royal Air Force. He was sent to University College, Durham from 1945–46 and then served as a pilot for three years, during which time he flew many types of aircraft, including the de Havilland Vampire jet fighter. After leaving the RAF, Gunston joined the staff of Flight International magazine, where, writing as "W.T.G.", he was appointed Technical Editor in 1955. From 1969, he was part of the production team on the annual publication Jane's All the World's Aircraft. He was editor of Jane's Aero-Engines from 1995 to 2007.Editorial Team Janes Aero-Engines Honours and awards *1 January 1996 William Tudor Gunston was appointed an Officer of the Order of the British Empire for services to aviation journalism. Books * Plane Speaking, Patrick Stephens Ltd., 1991 ISBN 1-85260-166-3 * Mikoyan MiG-21, Osprey, 1986 ISBN 0-85045-652-5 * The Illustrated Encyclopedia of the World's Modern Military Aircraft ISBN 978-0-86101-010-3 * The Illustrated Encyclopedia of the World's Rockets and Missiles ISBN 0-8317-7415-0 * Soviet Air Power * The US War Machine * Submarines in Colour, Blandford Colour Series. Blandford, 1976 ISBN 0-7137-0780-1 * Modern Fighting Aircraft ISBN 0-86101-158-9 * The Illustrated Directory of Fighting Aircraft of World War II ISBN 0-7603-0722-9 * Fighters of the Fifties, Specialty Press, 1981 ISBN 0-933424-32-9 * Early Supersonic Fighters of the West London: Ian Allan Ltd., 1973. ISBN 0-7110-0636-9. * Bombers of the West. London: Ian Allan Ltd., 1973. ISBN 0-7110-0456-0. * The Encyclopedia of the World's Combat Aircraft. New York: Chartwell Books, Inc., 1976. ISBN 0-89009-054-8. * The Encyclopedia of the World's Airpower. Consultant Editor. New York, New York: Crown Publishers, 1979. ISBN 0-517-53754-0 * Faster Than Sound: The Story of Supersonic Flight. London: Haynes, 1992. ISBN 1-85260-317-8. * Attack Aircraft of the West London: Ian Allan Ltd., 1974. ISBN 0-7110-0523-0. * An Illustrated Guide to Allied Fighters of World War II. London: Salamander Books Ltd, 1981. ISBN 0-668-05228-7. * An Illustrated Guide to Military Helicopters, London: Salamander Books Ltd, 1981. ISBN 0-86101-110-4. * An Illustrated Guide to the Israeli Air Force, London: Salamander Books Ltd, 1982. ISBN 0-86101-140-6. * An Illustrated Guide to Future Fighters and Combat Aircraft, London: Salamander Books Ltd, 1984. ISBN 0-86101-163-5. * * * }} * Development of Piston Aero Engines, Patrick Stephens Ltd, 1993, ISBN 978-1-85260-619-0 Career * Editor in chief of the Aero-engine division of Jane's Information Group since 1968 * Assistant compiler for Jane's All The World's Aircraft * Former technical editor of Flight International magazine * Technology editor of Science Journal See also * John W. R. Taylor Notes References *Jane's Information Group External links *"The Supersonic Turbojet" a 1956 Flight article by Bill Gunston *Search OBE at London Gazette *OBE History Category:1927 births Category:2013 deaths Category:Aviation writers Category:Alumni of Durham University Category:British military writers Category:Fellows of the Royal Aeronautical Society Category:Officers of the Order of the British Empire Category:Royal Air Force personnel of World War II